Psychoness is Purple
by iluv-garysmith-bully
Summary: Kaily is just your average everyday freak obsesser who happens to find a purple pencil. Soon she finds herself in her favourite obsession; Psychonauts. She finds an apple, friends, her made up character and love, all in the same place.


Intro: Psychoness is Purple

--

Author's Pre-Note:

Yesh, stupid name, I know. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna ask you to enjoy it or anything . . . I apologize. So . . . yeah. ahem Yeah, no Psychonauts people will appear until the first chapter. Thank you, and GOODNIGHT! Woo! (and Michelle is a boy with a girl name) . . . (and I'll try to update soon)

--

"Ugh, I can't wait to get home," I stated at my lunch table. My friend Michelle, who was sitting next to me, sighed.

"So you you can play Psyhonauts?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"How'd you know?"

"You say that every day!" he exclaimed uhappily. My smile slowly faded. "Ya know, if you ask me, it's about time you get a new obsession. And this time something that's not totally weird and stupid!" Michelle then stood up and marched off to dump his tray.

I looked around, a bit confused and surprised, until I noticed the pencil that laid on Michelle's books. It was my favourite color, purple, sparkley and had a perfectly sharpened tip. After I had made sure Michelle was still dumping his tray I grabbed the pencil and rubbed it. Amazingly, none of the sparkles came off. I had the urge to sniff it, so I did, of course. The smell that filled my nostrils was amazing. It was sweet like midnight flowers, but not too sweet. I knew it was the pencil because Michelle definately did not smell that good.

Suddenly, Michelle appeared behind me. I quickly put down the pencil so he wouldn't explode at me. He had a habit of doing that often, but surprisingly he just grabbed his books and headed off to class, leaving the pencil with me. I waited a few seconds before I picked up the pencil again, thinking that Michelle would come running back for it. He didn't.

Maybe it wasn't his, I thought to myself. A few seconds after, the bell rang so I got up and left with the pencil.

After school I went straight up to my room to play Psychonauts. My mother shook her head unhappily. She really didn't approve of me obsessing over things and this obsession worried her most of all. I guessed it was because it was all I really talked about and thought of. Usually when we would talk I would speak in quotes from the game.

I hadn't used the pencil all day, so that I wouldn't wear off the tip. Luckily, it hadn't chipped either. Once I had gotten up to my room I placed the pencil by my window. Then I walked over to my Xbox360 and turned it on(of course it already had Psychonauts in it). Before the two headed Double Fine baby got a chance to land my phone began singing the Doom Song.

When I looked at the screen it said 'One New Message: Michelle'. I pressed the round center button and the message almost instantly came up. It read: Hey, Kaily, y dont u draw me a pic of Skratchez 4 mon?

He was reffering to my made up character from my comic, "Skratchez". Skratchez is a dead guy who magically came back to life after many years of being dead. No one knows who murdered him but he and his many _different _friends slowly find out.

I pressed reply and quickly typed: Sure, in fact, I'll start now.

I pressed send and grabbed my sketchbook. As I listened to the main menu music of Psychonauts I began my drawing with my new pencil. To my surprise, no matter how hard I pressed, the tip of the pencil never got dull. After about four minutes I finished my first step of the request. I decided to trace over him with my special black marker later.

After admiring my doodle I realized that in the right light it would shine a deep purple. Woah, I thought. Maybe I could just give Michelle the picture like this. A few minutes after staring at the purple I pressed the start button on my controller and the game began. Strangely, right after my finger left the button I began feeling dizzy.

I slowly got up and stumbled over to my door. My vision quickly became blurred and I could hear faint whispers. Slowly, my view got darker and darker until it went completely black. Then, rather loudly, a voice whispered in my ear.

"New game."


End file.
